Beetee Latier
Beetee Latier was a District Three victor and reknowned inventor, who participated in the 75th Hunger Games and was partly responsible for the destruction of the arena. He helped lead the Mockingjay rebellion, and played an intrical part in the demise of The Capitol. He was often seen with his fellow district partner Wiress, and the two were dubbed "nuts" and "volts" by other victors. Biography Beetee was born in District Three, where he learned how to construct various inventions and technological products which would help benefit the other districts. Between the ages of 12 and 18, Beetee was presumably reaped into the Hunger games, where he represented his district. He managed to win the games ]]with his technological genius, electrocuting his competition with wires. Upon winning the games, Beetee presumably mentored other tributes for many years later, and continued to work on his inventions. Third Quarter Quell Beetee was once again reaped for the 75th hunger games, alongside his fellow victor Wiress, after President Snow declared that tributes would be drawn from an existing pool of victors. Both Beetee and Wiress presumably grew rather close to each other, due to their shared affinity for technology. During the Chariot rides, the district 3 tributes are adorned in electric light studded outfits, an knod to the District 12 theme from the 74th Hunger Games, as adressed by Katniss Everdeen. Both Beetee and Wiress are present for training, and struggle at the fire-building station. They were ]] approached by Katniss Everdeen, who was half intent on looking to make "friends" for a possible alliance with her and Peeta Mellark and to confirm suspicions about uprisings in the other districts. Beetee is friendly towards Katniss, and helps finish WIress' sentences as she is mentally uncapable to do so. He mentions one of his inventions in an attempt at small talk, a tiny musical chip that can play music. Katniss uses this subject as a chance to allude to possible production loss in District 3, which Beetee easily picks up on. Both Beetee and Wiress are the first victors to realize the force field protecting the gamemakers, and are able to single out a "chink" in its armor, something Katniss remembers. During the interviews, Beetee questions the legality of the games, hopeful to put an end to them before they start, much like a majority of the other victors. After Peeta announces that Katniss is carrying his "baby", Beetee and Wiress join hands with the other twenty two victors as a sign of rebelion against the Capitol. Shortly before the games begin, Beetee agreed to join a small circle of tributes that later became known as the rebellion alliance, with the primary objective to keep Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark alive at all costs. During the Cornucopia Bloodbath, Beetee is injured after getting stabbed in the back, but is safely evacuated by Johanna Mason, along with Wiress and District 7 victor Blight. However, he does manage to collect a spool of wire from the cornucopia before escaping. After entering the one 'o' clock zone, they were pelted by blood rain and Blight accidentally hit the force field surrounding the arena as a result, killing him. They eventually reunite with Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick Odair on the beach, where Katniss helps clean Beetee's inury and wash off his blood soaked clothes. Beetee spends much of the following time unconcious, and unable to explain the reasoning behind Wiress' rambling about "tick tock", leaving Katniss to figure it out by herself. After the six of them head to the cornucopia to formulate a plan on how to get rid of the remaining victors, they are ambushed by the career pack, and Gloss slits Wiress' throat, killing her right in front of Beetee. After Johanna and Katniss kill Cashmere and Gloss respectively, and the gamemakers begin to spin the cornucopia, Beetee is thrown far out into the water, forcing Finnick to retrieve him. He manages to save both his glasses and the wire spool, although he is saddened by Wiress' sudden death. After they make their way back to the beach, they recieve a sponsor gift of bread from District 3. Eventually, Beetee comes up with a plan to tie his wire around the 12 'o' clock zone lightning tree, and then plant the other end of the wire in the water, so that any victor on the sand will be electrocuted, effectively killing the remaining District 2 tributes. Beetee commands Finnick and Peeta to guard him when they arrive at the tree, and tells Katniss to go with Johanna to unwind the spool, splitting up Katniss and Peeta in order to allow Johanna to cut the tracker out of Katniss' arm and preventing the two from becoming a liability. After Beetee is knocked out by the lightning strike, Katniss uses the electrified wire to destroy the force field surrounding the arena with one of her arrows, allowing Plutarch Heavensbee's hovercrafts to collect the surviving members of the rebellion, although Johanna, Peeta, and Enobaria are taken by the Capitol. Mockingjay Rebellion Personality and Traits Beetee is described by Katniss as having ashen skin and very dark colored hair. He has a habit of peering under his glasses every few moments, and speaks in a quiet and nervous manor. Like his district partner Wiress, Beetee is highly intelligent, and displays above average brain power. Relationships Katniss Everdeen Wiress Plutarch Heavensbee Gale Hawthorne Category:Victors Category:Main Characters Category:District 3 Citizens